I Want Out
by Morgan2
Summary: Ch. 3 is finally here!
1. Default Chapter

**I Want Out  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR stuff. I don't. Please don't sue me. I do this just for fun and I don't make any money from it.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Timeline: About ten years after the gang graduates high school. Everyone is either 27 or 28.  
  
My Notes: Okay, a while back a bunch of people asked me to write a fic starring this couple. I couldn't really think of anything to write about, but here it is. Please read and review.  
  
*****  
  
Abby sat at the top of the stairs, tears running down her chubby cheeks as she listened to her parents arguing again for the second time that night. It seemed that was all they ever did anymore since her sister had gone away. She hugged her purple velvet rabbit close to her chest and leaned up against the long table that sat in the upstairs hallway. She didn't know how life had got this way. It seemed she had woken up one morning and everything had been completely different. Sometimes she wished her parents would just go ahead and split up if they didn't like each other so much. She heard her mother's voice get louder as if she was getting closer and hurriedly made her way back to her cold bedroom to cry in the dark.  
  
*****  
  
"You never listen to me anymore," Trini yelled, her patience stretching thin.  
  
"If you had much to say maybe I would. But, no. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a damn command! Do this, do that! Take out the trash! Make sure you are at the school on time today so Abby doesn't have to wait! Jason, you have to rinse the dishes before you put them in there! Maybe if you weren't on my ass all the time about every little thing I would not be such a jerk." Jason chunked the mail on the table and opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Maybe if you would do things right the first time I wouldn't be on your ass all the time! You think that just because I don't work and I stay home with the kids that I don't do a thing all day. But that's right, taking care of two kids, cleaning, making school runs, taking your uniforms to the dry cleaners, and being home in time to make dinner and satisfy you isn't a job! Just because I don't get paid doesn't mean that I sit around watching Oprah all damn day. I work just as hard as you do. In fact, if it wasn't for you I would probably be a successful business woman instead of a maid and sex on legs."  
  
"You dropped out of college Trini; I had no say in that! You were the one that said you wanted to stay home with the kids, not me! That was your choice. I'm sick and tired of you taking your anger out on me. I told you after Austin was born that if you wanted to go back to school that it was fine with me."  
  
"How did I end up like this? If you told me ten years ago that I would be a house wife with two kids I would have..."  
  
"Two kids? TWO kids? In case you have forgotten Trini, we have three kids. Just because August is dead doesn't mean she isn't our child anymore," Jason spat out, the words bitter on his tongue.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that to me." Tears welled up in her eyes as anger flashed across her face. "How dare you say that!" The tears cascaded down her face as her hands shook. In fear that she would lash out at him, she turned and ran up the stairs, the door slamming violently behind her as she entered their room.  
  
Jason collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs, his face in his hands, his heart in his throat. It had been five months since their six year old daughter, August, had been murdered. The family has fallen apart since then. He didn't know what to do. Their marriage had been so strong before that hideous night. Now, his wife and him couldn't even hold a simple conversation without pulling each other's hair out. They fought over little things, like who would run Austin's bath water and who would go get the family something to eat for dinner. His looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
Trini appeared in front of him with red rimmed eyes and a blue bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm staying at Kim and Tommy's tonight. Don't call me. Don't come over, and don't expect me back tonight." With that she turned, grabbed her jacket off the coat holder, and left the house.  
  
"Great."  
  
*****  
  
  
Okay, I know that was not the best way to start off a new fic, but I was at a loss as to how to come about this. Please read and review! Thanks. ~Morgan~**


	2. Letting Go

**I Want Out  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR stuff. I don't. Please don't sue me. I do this just for fun and I don't make any money from it.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.  
  
Rating: R for language and content.  
  
Timeline: About ten years after the gang graduates high school. Everyone is either 27 or 28.  
  
My Notes: Okay, a while back a bunch of people asked me to write a fic starring this couple. I couldn't really think of anything to write about, but here it is. Please read and review! Thanks.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, Kim."  
  
"Uh,uh,uhh."  
  
::Riiing::  
  
"Argh..." Kim vaguely heard the phone, but was quite content on letting it ring. There is nothing more annoying than a phone call at a time like this. Couldn't they have waited about twenty minutes longer?  
  
::Riiing::  
  
"The phone," Tommy said, pausing to catch his breath.  
  
Kim reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Let it ring Baby."  
  
::Riiing::   
  
"No one calls at eleven o'clock, Kim; It might be important," Tommy responded as he reached over to the night stand to pick it up. He gave her an apologetic glance as he took the phone off the hook. "Hello," he answered, his breathing still a little labored.  
  
"Can I talk to Kim?"  
  
"Um, sure Trini, just a second." He handed to phone to a bewildered Kim and whispered to her," I'll leave you alone for a while. She sounds upset." She gave him a longing kiss and growled as he made his way out of the room.  
  
"Trini, this had better be good..."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Kim, but Jason and I got into another fight. He said something that just...I don't know...I just need to get out of here. I didn't know who else to call." Trini sat down on her bed and twirled the phone cord around her finger. She reached for a tissue from the box that sat next to her and wiped away some fresh tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You just called at a bad time, that's all." Kim ran her hand over her face and turned to glance at her bedside clock. "You know that if you want to come over here that's fine."  
  
"I don't want to impose, but I just can't stay here with him any longer." Trini spared a glance toward their closed bedroom door.  
  
"What are you two doing up so late anyway? It's past eleven..."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't wake the babies did I?"  
  
"No, their fine. They sleep like their daddy."   
  
Trini laughed. "That's good to hear. At least they don't keep you up all night like Austin did us."  
  
"That's no kidding. But seriously, if you want to come over or even spend the night tonight that's fine. We're not doing anything tomorrow and anything we are doing tonight will be finished by the time you get here."  
  
"That's nice to know..."  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm still a little bitter about the sex interruption. I don't get it as much as I used to now that we have two babies to take care of." She laughed and looked toward the baby monitor.  
  
"Join my club," she joked. "I'll give you guys a good twenty minutes before I invade your home..."  
  
"That's fine Trini, come as soon as you'd like. Be careful on the way over."  
  
"I will Kim. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and noticed Tommy standing in the doorway of their room, a sandwich in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. He wandered back in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Jase and Trini are fighting again?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I'm really starting to worry about those two. They have never fought this much. I mean, yeah, we get in fights all the time, but they get into arguments *all* the time. Trini told me yesterday that they got into it over the phone bill the other day and didn't talk to each other for five hours..."  
  
"They need help, I know, but this is their problem. Their both adults and if their marriage means anything to them and they don't want to be unhappy all the time they will work it out themselves." He took a bite of his sandwich and sat his cup down.  
  
"I know, but it is so hard just standing back and watching them bite each other's heads off."  
  
"I know, Beautiful. It's hard for me too. They're going through a rough spot and it's not going to go away on its own. They just have to work at it."  
  
"Trini is staying the night here. I hope you don't mind, but she didn't want to stay there tonight."  
  
"I don't mind, but a part of me is scared that Jase will take offense to it one of these times. I don't want him to think we are choosing sides or anything." He took another bite and a swig of juice.  
  
"Jase is smarter than that. I'm sure he wouldn't think that." She glanced at Tommy, looked at his sandwich, then looked at him again. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm regaining strength, what does it look like?" He chuckled and finished off his ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
She reached for him. "Good, you're going to need it."  
  
*******  
  
**Kim saw Trini walking up the walkway and met her at the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Kim. Thanks again for letting me stay here." She looked around the living room and entry way. "Where's Tommy?"  
  
"No problem, and Tommy is asleep...You want to talk about it," Kim asked as she put her arm over her shoulder and ushered her inside.  
  
"In the morning, I'm really tired."  
  
"Okay, you can take the guest room across from the nursery. I'm going to bed. Night Trini."  
  
"Night Kim."  
  
*****  
  
The bed beneath her shook, waking her from her peaceful slumber. Trini rolled onto her side and opened her eyes only to see Kim sitting next to her with a tiny bundle draped over her right shoulder.  
  
"Good morning," queried as she patted the baby's little back.  
  
"Mm, morning," Trini said rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"Tommy made breakfast if you're hungry. He's not the best cook ever, but it's edible. He made eggs and pancakes if you're interested."  
  
"Sounds good. Just give me a second to get presentable." Trini pushed the covers off her and felt the cold of the room. Oh how she wanted to just curl back up in the covers and sleep forever.   
  
"All right." Kim stood up and slowly walked out, planting a gentle kiss on her baby's head as she rounded the corner.  
  
*****  
  
In the bathroom, Trini changed clothes and put on some deodorant, her mind on other matter at this time. She splashed some cold water on her face and brushed her teeth in a daze.  
  
'I can't believe he said something so cruel to me. Of course I haven't forgotten August...She was my first born. My child. How could I not love her? He has crossed the line this time. I can't be with someone who could say such hateful things to a person he is supposed to love. I guess this was inevitable. Our problems go back further than her death, it's just that no one knows about it. We have been unhappy for over a year now. I think it is time to finally call it quits. Maybe we were wrong. Maybe we are not who the other is destined to be with. As much as it hurts I'm going to have to tell him. I'm going to have to tell him I want out.'  
  
*****  
  
"Abby, get down here. Your breakfast is getting cold," Jason yelled upstairs to her as he tried to put Austin's shoes on. There was a time when putting an eighteen month olds shoes on was an arduous task to him, but with three kids to practice on, he did it with leisure.  
  
"Okay, I can't find my other purple sock," she yelled back. This was a common morning ritual for the both of them.  
  
"Did you look under your bed?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Look under your bed..."  
  
"Okay...Oh, here it is. It was under my bed the whole time," she said, amazed as if half of the stuff she owned wasn't under there. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was some toast on the table. "Daddy, where's mommy?"  
  
"She stayed the night at Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim's," Jason answered as he walked in the kitchen to join her and sat Austin down in his booster chair.  
  
"Why?" For a four year old, Abby was very inquisitive.  
  
"I don't...Just eat your breakfast Abby." Jason didn't want to be cross with her, but he just didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Okay, but is she gonna be home soon? Cause I can't do my hair all by myself."  
  
"I'll call her in a little while Sweetie. I may not be as good as your Mom is at doing your hair and all that stuff, but I can try."  
  
"Okay, but when you brush it you have to go slow so it don't hurt and pull the tangles."  
  
"Okay. Finish your juice."  
  
*****  
  
::Riiing::  
  
"I'll get it," Tommy said as he put the syrup back in the refrigerator.  
  
::Riiing::  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Hey Bro, is Trini still there? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Sure is Jase, just one second..." Tommy turned to give the phone to Trini, but saw the desperate look in her eyes and how forcefully she shook her head no. "Um...she's helping Kim give the girls their baths, but I'll tell her you called."  
  
"All right, just don't forget bro," Jase laughed, trying to overlook the fact he knew she didn't want to talk to him right then.  
  
"I won't man. Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
Tommy hung up the phone and walked over to the sink his babies were being bathed in. "You have to talk to him sometime you know." He gave her a stern look.   
  
"I know, and I'm sorry you had to lie to him, but I'm not ready yet."  
  
Kim rinsed the soap off Courtnie and rubbed her head when she started to fuss. "What were you two fighting about anyway?"  
  
"It started out over something really stupid. I don't even remember what started it. Then I said something about being a house wife with two kids and Jason went nuts. He said that we had three kids and insinuated that since August was dead that I didn't remember her or think of her as our child anymore."  
  
Tommy stepped in. "I'm sure Jase didn't mean it like that. Just give him a chance to explain. You may have misunderstood him."  
  
"I don't think so Tommy, but I'll leave here in a couple minutes so you guys can enjoy the rest of your day. I really didn't mean to put you two smack dap in the middle of this mess."  
  
"It's okay Trini. We just want you two to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Kim, it means so much to me to hear you say that."  
  
*****  
  
Trini walked in her house and was struck with the fact that there were no kids running around destroying the place. "Abby? Austin?...Jason, are you home?..."  
  
Jason walked down the stairs and up to her. "The kids went with Aisha and Kat to the park."  
  
"Oh." Trini couldn't make herself look at him. The rage and pain was still too great.  
  
"Trini, I want to apologize about what I said last night. I didn't mean it, I was just upset. I know you love August and I realize that I've hurt you. What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything you need."  
  
"Jason, we have been having problem long before last night. I don't think this marriage is going to work..."  
  
"Trini I don't..." Jason knew deep down where this was going.  
  
"No, let me finish." She made her way to the living room and sat down on their love seat. "Our problems are not all about the lose of our child. We are just growing apart Jase. I don't want to be one of those people who stays with someone because they feel obligated to. That's not how I want to live my life. We are unhappy Jason, you can't say that you aren't. I think it's time we split up..."  
  
"Trini, just hear me out..."  
  
"No, Jase. I want a divorce."  
  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Not the best chapter in the world, but it'll do. Please read and review. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
**


	3. Divorce

I Want Out By: Morgan

Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR stuff. I don't. Please don't sue me. I do this just for fun and I don't make any money from it.

Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first.

Rating: R for language and content.

Timeline: About ten years after the gang graduates high school. Everyone is either 27 or 28.

My Notes: Okay, I know that it has been a very long time since I have updated any of my work. But please read and review. Thanks.

"Higher Auntie 'Isha! Higher," Abby commanded as her tangled dark hair blew furiously around her face. It was a beautiful day to spend in the park, if not a little chilly still from the rain they had gotten the night before.

"That's as high as you can go honey," Aisha giggled as she pushed her on the swings.

Kat smiled while gently pushing a cackling and clapping Austin on one of the toddler swings a few feet away. "If you go any higher you'll be in the stars."

"That's okay," the young girl panted out, "then I'll be closer to August."

Aisha and Kat immediately stopped laughing as a pang of hurt hit them with her simple words. It had only been five months since August had been murdered, and everyone was still grieving from the loss. Even though Abby was four, it was clear that she didn't fully understand what had happened to her six year old sister. Her life had been stolen mercilessly and so very quickly that no one had really even had time to react before the tragic news made its way to them. It was less then an hour after her kidnapping that the police had found her body in an alley on that nice, suburban street. And in that hour everyone's lives had been changed.

It was eerie how Abby continued swinging as if nothing was amiss and rambled on. "Daddy says that August is up in Heaven looking down on us," she said matter-of-factly. "He said that she is an angel now." Abby looked up to the sky as she swayed in the wind. "Angels have wings don't they? Mommy has a picture of an angel on that mirror in her car and it has wings. Blue ones."

Kat was tearing up but she didn't want Abby to see, "Yes, honey, angels have wings."

"Do you think that Abby will ever fly back down here to play with me? Because Austin doesn't play good like August does. He just puts my stuff in his mouth and messes all my babies up. Like when he rolled on my Barbie and broke her arm off, so August tried to put it back on, but mommy had to do it 'cause August didn't know how to do it right."

"I know August is watching over you honey, you just can't see her. But one day, you'll see her again. In a long, long time though." Aisha stopped her swing and kneeled down so she could talk to the young girl at her level.

"But I want to see her now," Abby said as her lower lip quivered slightly. She just couldn't comprehend this.

"I know, and one day you'll understand why you have to wait. Just know that August will always watch over you and protect you for all time. Your mommy, daddy and brother too. She'll be with all of you," Aisha explained.

Kat placed her hand on her barely rounded belly. In six months she and Billy would have their first child, and she hoped she would never have to go through the pain that Jason and Trini went through and still struggle with every day. She knew she wanted this baby, without a doubt, but the world was such an evil place at times and she knew that as hard as she will undoubtedly try, she can't protect her baby from everything. The thought scared her more then she was ready to admit. Jason and Trini have always been protective of their children, but August had still slipped through their finger tips. What if that happened to her child? She couldn't bare the thought.

"Is she here now Auntie 'Isha?"

"I know she is Honey. If you close your eyes and think really hard about her, you'll feel her too."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, Beautiful," Tommy asked as he rocked his girls in the living room recliner while watching his favorite football team lose yet another game. He had them both laying on their tummies asleep on his chest as he patted their little backs and rubbed their silky hair. Even though it was Sunday and the Oliver's didn't have any plans for today, he still had dressed them in two adorably cute light purple dresses and put small Velcro lavender bows in their thick mahogany hair after their baths. One would have figured Kim would be the one always playing dress up with them, making them look as cute as possible at all times, but that wasn't the case. They were Tommy's pride and joy, and he absolutely radiated with love when he was with or spoke of any of his three girls. Kim still teases Tommy about the time he got them all dressed up just to go to the supermarket. His response to her incredulous look was 'What? They're cute.'

The volume to the TV was down to where he could just make out the game so that he could hear the tiny sighs and coos they made as they slept. He knew they wouldn't stay this little forever and he wanted to savor it. They were already growing by leaps and bounds! He remembered the day they took them home from the hospital and brought them home. They were so small, and even though they had taken many parenting classes in the months before their birth, neither Kim nor Tommy really knew what to do once they were finally alone with the newborns. It was one of the most scary and precious memories he had.

"Is that game almost over? I need to talk to you for a sec," she said as she entered the room. She was wearing a pair of workout shorts and one of Tommy's old T-shirts with her hair in a pony tail and a worn out look on her face. Balancing work and twin three month old babies was taking its toll on her. Not that she hadn't wished for this from the moment she laid eyes on Tommy almost twelve years prior. She'll never forget the look on Tommy's face when the nurse casually mentioned the second heart beat pounding away at one of her numerous OBGYN appointments. He had the goofiest grin she had ever seen him make and laughed for a good ten minutes as she replayed the image over and over again in her mind. Though Tommy was an abundance of help when he was home, he worked long hours now to make up for the fact that she could only work part time. She was still breast feeding and being gone even four hours a day was hassle enough. That, and she couldn't bare to leave them for much longer. The thought of sending Courtnie and Caidence off to daycare in a couple months tugged at her heart. Kim was seriously thinking about staying home with the girls all the time and quitting her job, but financially that just wasn't a possibility at this time. Tommy made okay money as a teacher, but they would seriously have to go without some things that they were used to having if she didn't go back to work full time. She was grateful that Tommy's mom got off her night shift at the hospital an hour before she left for work so they didn't have to send them to daycare yet. It saved them about two hundred bucks a week and they could have piece of mind leaving them with an ER nurse.

"What did you need to talk about Hun; they're loosing anyway." He reached over and grabbed the remote from the side table and flipped the football game off giving Kim his undivided attention.

"Trini told me that she wants to divorce Jason," Kim said, cutting right to the chase. "She said that she can't stay in a marriage that doesn't have any passion or love left in it."

"What? When did she tell you that? Today?" He couldn't believe it. Jason and Trini were the first of the group to get married and have kids. Everyone could see that the love was still there. It was painfully obvious. They were going through a rough spot, but it was still there. "Tell me Kim, because I don't know what to think right now. Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know Tommy. She says that they aren't happy, that they haven't been for a long time. Even before...you know. And I hate to say this, but I can see that. I see the love they have for each other, but I also see the resentment and the animosity."

"I see it too, but that doesn't have to break up their marriage. You know that I don't like or want to bring up our shaky past Kim since we're so happy now, but there was and still is a lot of resentment between the two of us because of what happened all those years ago. But we work past it because we love each other and the pains from our past can't change that. It doesn't overpower the love, Kim. The love is what keeps us together. It's what will keep them together."

"I don't know Tommy, she really seems to have had enough this time. I just don't know how to help her." She reached over a caressed Caidence's head. "She asked me what I thought about it and I didn't have an answer for her. Does that make me a bad friend? Because for once in our lives I don't understand her. I don't even know where to begin." Kim sat down on the ottoman and ran her small hands over face. There was a time, not that long ago, when she thought she could read Trini's mind and vice versa. But now...she just didn't know anymore. Maybe she just didn't know Trini anymore.

Tommy sighed. "Kim, that doesn't make you a bad friend. We don't understand because we've never been there. We have our disagreements, sure, but never like they have. Not even close. That's not your fault."

"If I can't help her then who else will? I'm the closest person she has since her mom died, and it's not the same between her and the other girls. She won't have anyone to relate to. Jase is like my brother and she is like my sister. I don't want to choose sides Tommy. I just can't."

"No one will choose sides Beautiful. You know that we're a family and no matter what we are there for each other. There are no sides when it comes to family. And you may not relate to her now, but you can still be there for her Kim. No matter what happens between them, we'll all be there."

"On the surface I know that. But deep down I just don't see how this won't effect the group. It's bound to change things Tommy."

"You're right, Kim. Things will be a little different; maybe a bit awkward at times, but it will all work out."

"I just want things to be back to normal. I want August to not be dead. I want Jason and Trini to love each other again. Why can't things just be good for them? If it's not one thing, it's something else bringing them down. Tearing them apart."

"Honey," Tommy said, sitting up a little. Kim took the initiative and gently plucked Courtnie from his chest, leaving him with Caidence. "I know that you just want the best for them. For all of our friends. But this is their problem. All we can do is support whatever decisions they make."

"I know," Kim sighed, tearing up a little. "Maybe I'm just being a little too emotional about the whole thing. It is their lives, not mine. These babies have my emotions all out of whack." She managed a small grin and rubbed at her tear filled eyes.

"Come on, lets go upstairs and all four of us take a nap together. I know you're exhausted and it won't be long before one or both of the girls wake up again. They haven't been fed in about four hours and I know they'll be hungry. Lets get some sleep while we can and leave this conversation for another day."

"Right behind ya stud," she said as she picked up Courtnie's pacifier from the coffee table and followed Tommy up the stairs.

"No Jase, I want a divorce." He felt like he had just been hit by a truck. His legs went numb as his brain tried to comprehend her words. Did she just say that she wanted a divorce?

"Wha...what! Trini, please hear me out..." He had to get her to think rationally before things got way out of hand.

"No. You can't tell me that the thought has never crossed your mind. I know it has," Trini cried out as she stood up from the couch. The tears were streaming down her face and she sobbed into her shaking hands.

Jason was on his feet now too. "Yes, okay! It has," he yelled, "but that's as far as it's gone! Why do you want to throw everything we have away? A divorce? We've been together for eight year now Trini! Eight! And you want to pretend like we never had anything together?"

"Neither of us is happy! I don't...I can't live like this anymore Jason! I've tried, and it's just not working out! It's not getting any better," she said simply.

"Trini, we have two other kids to raise for God sake! You want to look them in the eye and tell them that you don't want to be with me anymore? That you don't want this family anymore? You want to tell them that they have to live in two separate houses, live two separate lives because you were done trying to work this out? Because if we split up that's your job!"

"I know that it's going to tear them up inside Jason! Do you think that I haven't thought this through? Do you? They just lost their sister and now we're springing this on them? Do you think this isn't killing me? You're standing there acting like you didn't have a thing to do with this. You're half the problem!"

Jason angrily wiped at the tears falling from his eyes as he fought not to pummel something. Hit something as hard as he could, until the pain in his hand overtook the pain in his heart. "I won't do it Trini. I won't divorce you. I won't sign the papers and I won't acknowledge that you ever even brought this up."

"What are you talking about? You have to sign them. You can't force me to stay married to you! You forced me to pretend I still loved you in front of all of our friends, but you are done telling me what I'm going to do!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Huh! I forced you to love me? I FORCED YOU!" He turned and slammed his fist into the side of the wooden entertainment center. DVD's, videos and framed photographs knocking over and some falling to the ground. Jason crouched down and buried his face in his hands. She could hear his sobs, but she just didn't care. She hurt him like he hurt her. Her heart and throat ached with the need to cry. But she refused to cry in front of him. Not anymore. She had done enough of that the past year.

Slowly, he stood back up. Not looking at her and in a faint whisper he said, "Funny, I always thought your love for me was genuine." He headed back up he stairs leaving small droplets of blood in his wake from his crushed hand. His words swiveled around her mind as she stared at the red spots on their hardwood floor.

Then, she cried.

So? What did you think? It'll take me a while to get back into the swing of things. I know this chapter was short, but the story is old and I wanted to find out if anyone was still interested in the outcome. Thanks, Morgan. 


End file.
